mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sanae Kobayashi
| birth_place = Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} (born January 26, 1980) is a female seiyū who was born in Shizuoka. Performance work Bold text denotes leading role Television Animation *'Allen Walker in D.Gray-man' *Akira Okuzaki in My-HiME and My-Otome *'Akira Touya' in Hikaru no Go *'Fujiwara no Akiko' in Shounen Onmyouji *Ally Connolly in Element Hunters *Antonia Bellucci in Heat Guy J *Aqune in Spider Riders *Asuka Atsukawa in E's Otherwise *'Asuka Tenjouin' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX *Canon Memphis in Fafner of the Azure *Carrie Nishikawa in Bamboo Blade *Cathy Glass in Macross Frontier *Cha-che in Buzzer Beater *'Chris Thorndyke' in Sonic X *Coop in Avenger *Eiko Nikaido in Persona -trinity soul- *Daedalus in Ergo Proxy *Eleanor Campbell in Emma *Ender in .hack//RootsYuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *Ennis in Baccano! *Fuuko Mimuro in Gilgamesh *Gemini Sunrise in Sakura Taisen New York NY *Greta in Pokémon *Haru Kikuchi in Someday's Dreamers *Hitomi Kashiwa in Welcome to the N.H.K. *Hong Lihua in Sousei no Aquarion *Inori Misasagi in Memories Off 3.5 The Moment of Wishing *Kanami Ishizaki in Darker than Black *Karen, Fumi & Lily in Geneshaft *Kinkaku, Ginkaku in Saiyuki Reload *Kitagawa in Genshiken *Kitori Palvanef in Area 88 *Kiwako in Jigoku Shoujo *Kotaro in Papuwa *Kotaro in Papuwa (2003 version) *Kumi Mashiba in Fighting Spirit *Lady Bat, Fuku-chan & Maria in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure *'Lilith in Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito' *'Lucy/Nyū in Elfen Lied' *'Madlax (character) (マドラックス) in Madlax' *Mai in Hand Maid May *Mai Minase in .hack//Liminality *Maki in GetBackers *Manaka Kisaragi in Boogiepop Phantom *Mare in Shakugan no Shana II *Maria in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *'Maya Kitajima' in Glass Mask *Misaki Yosano in Hantsuki *Miss Midori in Astro Boy *Moonlight Lady as Suzuna *Nami in I"s *Natalia in El Cazador *Pi (Episode 12 - 14, 16 - 16) in .hack//Roots *'Rahzel in Hatenkou Yugi' *Reiko Natsume in Natsume Yūjin Chō *Reinforce in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's *Rena Uzuki in Najica Blitz Tactics *Ritsuko Fukuda in DNAngel *Roberta in Ashita no Nadja *Rosseta's Agent in Kaleido Star *Rumi Shimada in Wangan Midnight *Ruruka in Monkey Typhoon *Sara Nome in Macross Zero *Sasame in Naruto *'Satsuki Kitaōji in Ichigo 100%' *'Scarlett Church/Sister Rayer in The Cosmopolitan Prayers' *'Squirtle in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!' *Sophie Casterwill in Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *Susanna Bluestein in Divergence Eve *'Teko Kitagawa in K.R.I.E.G.' *Venus in Spider Riders *Xing Huo in Tsubasa: Reservoir ChronicleKatoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *Yoko Katsuragi in LOVE♥LOVE? *Physis in Toward the Terra *Inori Misasagi in Aoi Akai Senshi Sky *Yagiri Namie in Durarara!! OVA *'Crane Yuzuriha' in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Drama CD *Misaki Ayuzawa in Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Video games *Lydie Erlanger in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance *Vent & Aile in Mega Man ZX *Aile in Mega Man ZX Advent *Inori Misasagi in Memories Off ~And then~ *Inori Misasagi in Memories Off ~And then Again~ *Ohatsu in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Gemini Sunrise in Sakura Taisen V *Mare in Shakugan no Shana *Constable Neyla in Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Seong Mi-na in Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Iria Silvestoli in Star Ocean: The First Departure *Ice Climbers in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Cecilia Lynn Adlehyde in Wild Arms: Alter Code F *Juno Hera in Zoids: Infinity EX Dubbing *Films with Zhang Ziyi *Films with Angelina Jolie *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) in Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Alex O'Connell (Freddie Boath) in The Mummy Returns *Short Round in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Marissa Cooper (Mischa Barton) in The O.C. *Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) in Wizards of Waverly Place *Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (Sophia Myles) in Thunderbirds *Ben in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *Percy the Small Engine in the Railway Series Drama CD rumored to replace his current T.V. seiyu when Apex sells HiT Entertainment and its assets in Japan *Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) in iCarly References External links * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:ساناي كوباياشي es:Sanae Kobayashi fr:Sanae Kobayashi ko:고바야시 사나에 ja:小林沙苗 ru:Кобаяси, Санаэ th:ซานาเอะ โคบายาชิ zh:小林沙苗